Tainted Love
by freeburg667
Summary: Kate goes wandering. Kate gets lost. Sawyer goes to find her. S&K Plz read and review. My first LOST fic so ya... Next Chapter comming soon!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Tainted Love  
AUTHOR: Caitlin Lord  
EMAIL:   
DISCLAIMER: Don't own LOST so don't sue me! If you do, you wont get much from me. LOL I'll have to go to market and sell my cow (awww not Maverick).  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: Confidence Man…I haven't seen it yet and I spoiled it stepping foot in the LOST part of Fan Fiction site.  
SUMMARY: Kate goes wandering. Kate gets lost. Sawyer goes to find her. S&K one-shot. Read and review.  
FEEDBACK: Yes please!  
DATE STARTED: 29/3/2005  
DATE FINISHED: 2/4/2005  
STATUS: Finished


	2. The Beautiful People

**Tainted Love**

Sawyer was bored. Being on the island was boring. He sat on the beach, leaning against a tree. He looked around; a couple of people he didn't know were swimming in the sea, Locke was getting ready to go hunting for food, Walt was playing with his dog and Jack and Sayid were talking about something. But everywhere he looked along the beach, Kate was nowhere to be seen. So since he was as bored as a plank he decided it was time to look for her.

"Sawyer! Were do you think you're going?" Sayid said as he walked passed them.

"Somewhere," He replied as he disappeared into the forest.

Kate had been walking in the forest for a while. She didn't know where she was or how to get back to the beach. She wondered if anybody even knew she was missing.

"Snap out of it Kate," she told herself. "You're a criminal to them. Jack doesn't care about you, he only cares about himself." She wondered how long she would walk before she was found. Did she even want to be found?

Kate stopped and sat down at the base of a tree. She was tired so she decided to rest there for a little while. But just to Kate's luck, it started to rain. Kate had been on the island long enough to know when it rained, it rained hard. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on the tree so that her face was pointing up to the sky. Within no time, Kate was soaked to the bone and her wet hair stuck to her face.

"What are you doin' out here freckles? All alone in the rain?"

Kate opened her eyes and looked up. "What do you want Sawyer?"

"I've come to find you," He replied. "You haven't been around all day sweetheart, I was beginning to think you got lost."

"Well I'm not, I needed a break from everyone," she lied, looking down at the ground.

"Well why don't we get out of this rain?" he suggested.

"I like the rain," Kate answered.

"Awww come on freckles, stop bein' difficult."

Kate looked up and said, "are you sayin' you can't handle me?"

"Nah, I can handle ya, I was just sayin-"

But before he could finish, she jumped up and knocked Sawyer off his feet. They both landed awkwardly and rolled over, covering themselves with mud. Kate scrambled onto Sawyer and held his hands down, her face centimetres from his.

"You still think you can handle me?"

Sawyer was strong so Kate didn't have a chance holding him down. He suddenly grabbed her wrists and pushed her off him. She was caught off-guard so it was easier than Sawyer had expected. She rolled off him and hit the hard, muddy ground. She slid across the mud and before she could collect herself and scramble to her feet, Sawyer scrambled onto her. She struggled but gave up because she had no chance pushing Sawyer off. He had her down-pat.

"Nah, I can handle ya," he said, grinning.

"Sawyer, get off me!"

His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her skin, which sent shivers down her spine. She got uneasy, wondering what he was going to do. Her heart was going a mile a second.

Sawyer noticed the expression on her face and grinned. He had her now, she couldn't get away and there was no one around to stop him.

"Sawyer…" Kate trailed.

But before she could say any more, Sawyer pressed his lips against hers. As he did it, she thought her heart missed a beat. He caught her off-guard yet again. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet. She enjoyed every moment of his kiss. Kate gave in to him and closed her eyes. He increased the intensity of his kiss but then suddenly he wasn't there. Even his weight on her body was gone. She opened her eyes and sat up. Jack and Sayid had found them. Sayid had pulled Sawyer off her.

Sayid threw him onto the ground. Nor Sawyer or Kate had heard Jack or Sayid sneak up on them. Sayid grabbed Sawyer by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the tree. He punched Sawyer and gave him a black eye.

Jack hurried over to help Kate to her feet. She was confused and she didn't really know what had just happened.

"Kate. Kate! Look at me! Are you all right? What Did Sawyer do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no I'm ok. Really he didn't do anything. He just came to find me-"

"Kate stay here! Don't move," Jack told her as he went to help Sayid.

Jack grabbed Sawyers arms and held them behind him. Sawyer took that as an advantage and used Jack's weight to support his to double-kick Sayid in the chest. Sayid went flying backwards, sliding through the mud a little way before regaining himself and jumping back into the action. Jack slammed Sawyer into another tree and pulled a pair of handcuffs (that had stolen off the marshal) from his pocket and slapped them on his wrists. Sayid came back over and kneed Sawyer in the chest that winded him and he dropped to his knees and started coughing. Then he kicked him hard in the side, which caused Sawyer to collapse into the mud. Sawyer quickly found his feet again and stumbled to rest at a tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sayid yelled at him. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sawyer snarled back.

Sayid backhanded him across the face and screamed, "Stop lying! What the hell did you do to her!"

"Stop Sayid! We'll take him back to the beach and sort him out there. Come on, Kate's getting wet," said Jack.

Sayid growled under his breath then shoved Sawyer and made him walk in the direction of the beach. When Sawyer passed Kate he stared over at her, grinned and said, "See ya soon, freckles" then winked.

**Wow, 4 bloody days to write this. I guess it was worth it coz I like this story (plus I had something to do in all the boring subjects at school!). This is my first LOST fiction so don't yell at me! ; And I haven't seen Confidence Man yet (YET!) (They made us bloody wait 2 weeks over Easter. On the add they showed stuff and said someone's gonna die it beta not be anyone good.) If you wanna see some pics from LOST i did up, just ask me and i'll tell ya the address.**

**Free quote: "I ran feeling the dampness of the fog on my face and thinking of how much it represented me, my life, the uncertain path that it revealed with every step, the unexpected turn that it offered and then snatched back with every heart beat, the containment of blindness leaving you trapped in the smallest cavity of your mind." James Pate.**


End file.
